Jack x Naruto - secrets to behold
by loganb
Summary: In this story Jack and Naruto live very distressing lives but also as i have put in the story may contain some upsetting scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Jack x Naruto

Please not that I have over exaggerated there lives so that is why it will sound a bit funny but it will make sense. Also contains some upsetting scenes. Yes I know in the anime Jack is already in new domino city but I have changed it because it will make more sense and it is the only place of that I thought of at the time and will be able to describe in some detail. Yes I also know that the skill "Sexy no Jutsu " was used to try and insult his teacher but I have changed it to suite my story. Also may contain swearing. Please note that cup ramen is basically instant pot noodle May contain self abuse, rape ,sexual games and other devious stuff. Also Jack is from Tokyo in Japan because as the anime is from Japan I thought it would make sense to some degree. Jack is 16 because that is the age I want him to be as they are both at high school and also it is suited because Naruto is 12.

The child's always thought of themselves as brothers but only now there lives changed. They met under traumatic circumstances Naruto as a child was abused and left to die meanwhile jack was raped by his farther.

The blonde haired boy had lived in fear of his farther and thought of death many a time to escape the pain and hate from his farther. As his farther would do many things to the poor jack as touch him and even go to the extent of rape and sexual torture but his farther was more evil he would recorded the acts he did so he would never be able to tell just for the fear of this ever getting out. He would be in school like his friends they would ask but he would never tell. He wanted to tell them so much but he knew he couldn't even if he had the courage he knew his farther would overpower him and use the videos .

Jack had started to write a dairy of these events and had almost went to tell Yusei his friend but his farther, a vicious and horrible man, had found out and hid the dairy and raped him on the same day and then attacked him with a knife scaring the symbol of the dragon wings but what hurt him most was not of the blood but knowing that the scar would never heal and would forever remind him of that day,that dreadful day. All he ever wanted was to be loved like any other child to know they were safe with their family to know they were happy and content but Jack was left alone to suffer and to become alone and hated ,well that is what he thought but his friends didn't they thought he was so happy and he lived a great life with his farther but they were wrong so wrong.

The yellowed haired boys problems started since he was little and ever since his farther had sealed the nine tailed spirit in his body. He was despised by the townspeople and left alone due to the fact that his mother died , so that is why he has the spirit in his body, and his farther had left him ,so he was left to eat "cup ramen" and to be abused by the townspeople due to the spirit that had killed so many people before he was even born and was now to take the blame but Naruto had his own ways of getting back such as being a brat and damaging beautiful and expensive monuments but unfortunately this backfired on Naruto as it angered the townspeople more and they started to carry out more sever punishments to the boy such and gouging his eyes out and stabbing him so much that he would die,but he never did each night the spirit that was trapped in his body would heal him, as Naruto slept but this was sometimes worse for him as he still would remember and still feel the pain that had happened so this would annoy them and so the would try to kill him as he slept,which was rear, so they never succeed.

So Naruto had created a stupid skill called "Sexy no Jutsu " which would turn him into a naked blond girl to see if they would know if it would make them not recognise him but they did and the men of his town and some men of other towns who had heard about this decided they would drug his food and his body would be too weak ,even the spirit would be because they were some strong drugs, and raped him that night as he was still in the form of the girl as he didn't have the strength to change and they made sure he could still see what was happening. He hated it but what could he do he was so weak all he could do was watch as all the men took it in turns on him and they smiled as they watched his face become sullen and his body collapse.

So both boys decided to move away from their places of hell and prison and move to a place known as new domino city full of excitement and wonder. The buildings were so narrow and yet so tall it was amazing that they didn't fall over ,The shops and houses were ever so nicely treated than anywhere they had been before and were so colourful and vibrant just like the lights. Just how the boys imagined a city to be but it was so much better than they had ever thought of a city to be. The streets were a bit more of what Jack was use to more than Naruto as Naruto was in a town quite old fashioned compared to jack who lived on a estate full of street art and graffiti. To which Jack found amazing and one of bewilderment but it helped him put his mind away from his suffering he would watch people spray the art hour by hour day by day and he could just stare and appreciate the final piece.

Naruto found the street art amazing and fascinating ,nothing he had ever seen in his town but others a bit more of the lacking in potential kind as by that I mean it was bad as it had words ,but it wasn't the words that annoyed him it was the little effort, The words were from dyke to whore it was all there. But he also thought the street art as distressing and unusual as it was so confusing to him.

They both went to the same school , they were both so happy being away from their old homes and feeling trapped and despised ,but they both had different classes, in other words they barely saw each other, But the first time they saw each other was at their lunch brake.

Naruto was all on his own as he was the new boy and no one wanted to talk to him, Naruto didn't mind for once he wasn't the centre of attention and getting into fights or any physical contact, for this it he was pleased , He could finally be alone not being the odd one out and being killed and having to stay up endless nights instead some tried to come into his bed room to try and do evil. He had felt so happy that he didn't mind that people would soon find out about the spirit and the fact that he had whiskers on his face. , he was covering them with make up at the moment but he would soon show everyone and explain and he didn't care what they would think.

Jack had been with a few friends as people found it easy to talk to him but a few friends he already knew like Yusei and Crow but he found this quite distressing as he wanted to be the new boy away from his past life but now they were a permanent memory of what he tried to run away from, he had tried to get them to leave him by walking away from them but they just followed him around, He didn't mind the other pupils making the odd remark that he was trying to ignore his friends all he cared about was being away from that once dreaded place he dared to call home.

Jack had noticed that Naruto was on his own and he decided to sit next to him Naruto had tried to get jack not to sit next to him by making noise but jack just smiled and Naruto smiled back. Yusei and Crow and noticed his fascination with the boy but decided to leave him to be. But they would ask him later when he was alone well that is what Jack thought anyway.

"hey ,I'm jack what's your name kiddo." asked jack teasing'

"Call me kiddo one more time and I'll kill you, but my names Naruto ."

"well are you new because you look it."

"um...yes, are you new?"

"yes I am but why are you wearing blusher?"

"no it's foundation but … look it's awkward. Come to mine after school and I'll tell you why ,alright."

"um O.K but it will look awkward ,are you OK with that?"

"I guess."

"Hey Jack" said Yusei and crow.

"GUYS why can't you leave me alone." whined Jack

"we wanted to see your new boyfriend."

"Fuck off he's not my boyfriend now go away."

"OK but don't expect us to leave you alone after school."

"OK" said Jack with a mischievous tone

Yusei and crow walked away feeling sulky but slightly proud that they annoyed Jack as they discussed it as they waited in the lunch line,it was a really long line.

"Why do you think Jack was ignoring us,Crow?" Said Yusei in a wondrous tone.

"DO you think we embarrassed him? "

" I don't know shall we ask him."

"Not yet he seems too busy with that new kid."

" Crow do you think he hates us."

"No I think he just wants to make new friends on his own for a change."

"Well Crow do you want to duel"

"We don't have our bikes."

"I know I meant like they did in the original series."

"O.K But if I win you have to do my homework for a week."

"OK now come on, to the library."

"Wait what about lunch."

"I'm not hungry."

"OK but you have to get me MacDonals after school."

"Fine" said a stubborn Yusei.

Meanwhile Jack and Naruto were still talking about Naruto's use of make up even though Naruto had told him time after time he would tell him after school. So Naruto hadn't gave him any new information about it , this disappointed Jack so he tried to think of another question not relating to the use of make up although it was hard for Jack to not think of one he did in the end.

"so where are you form Naruto because you look really funny."

"thanks Jack... WELL I AM FROM A TOWN CALLED KONOHA ." boasted the excited young boy.

"Where?"

"KON-OH-A did you get that."

"Um yeah now where is that."

"I dunno." shrugged Naruto.

"So where are you from Jack."

"Japan."

"You don't really look like you are from Japan, do you."

"Why would I question the way I look and you cant say anything whiskers."

"HEY, snarled Naruto, "I guess I can't." laughed the spiked haired boy.

.

"he's one weird kid" thought Jack. But he laughed at the energy and enthusiasm that the boy had in him.

"How old are you Jack." asked Naruto as Naruto was too shy to guess as he knew he would of got it wrong.

"Um I'm 16 why."

"well im 12."

"why did you ask."

"because I thought you look more like 19 than 16."

"well I'd never thought I would get a compliment of a 12 year old boy ."

"um.. this is so awkward."

"lets change the subject shall we."

The bell rang and so the two boys left the table they were both sitting on and went to there lessons to continue the rest of the day away from each other but they both felt a bit sad not being

in each others company. Jack had English however he was with Yusei and Crow this annoyed him as they sat right next to him even this couldn't damper his mood as he knew he would be walking home with Naruto away from them.

"Jack,Jack, JACK!"Yusei repeated with a childish tone.

"WHAT!" Shouted Jack.

"Why did you ignore us you've been like this all day." asked Yusei and Crow.

"I just wanted to talk to someone new that was all,I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did you lying bastard "

"well that's what you think but I didn't so just leave it at that will you."

"no you were like this before you moved now for fuck sake tell us what is wrong with you."

"nothing is wrong with me now just shut up will you."

"Fine have it your way"

Both boys left jack alone for the rest of the day. Jack was happy with this but he felt a bit sad that he had asked that but he didn't really care.

Meanwhile in Naruto's classes put he didn't people were just talking to each other and just leaving him out but he didn't mind he just continued with the work he was given and his teach Mr Zamia was really pleased to see him doing his work at such a progressive rate compared to the rest of the class it really amazed him so he decided to talk to him.

"so how are you fitting in Naruto."

"huh..." said Naruto looking up from his work

"how is this school,do you like it here?"

"yes it is so fun here I can't believe the work here is so easy."

"it is once you ACTUALLY bother to look at it."

"I can see that people don't am I right?"

"yes you are and have you made any friends here."

"I think, one anyway he is called Jack."

"I'm afraid I don't know him he might be new , is he?"

"Yes but he is ever so friendly."

"well sorry to distract you from your work."

"no I have finished it and the extensions look." Naruto said proudly and handed Mr Zamia his work.

"it seems all to be correct , so just draw or something."

"I don't like to draw it is boring."

"oh ok just continue doing what you want to do."

"thank you for giving me something to do."

"your a good pupil Naruto."

Mr Zamia left Naruto to be and watched him as he was isolated from the crowed it saddened him but he could do nothing he was just a teacher and so he just went back to his work and marking the papers. For the rest of that day people continued to ignore him but he didn't mind. He was pleased that they ignored him because he just continued with his work and but during the remainder of the day he couldn't stop thinking of Jack , he was so afraid that he was thinking of Jack but he would ask if it was normal so that soothed him.

After school Naruto went up to Jack but was pushed back by Crow and Yusei, this annoyed Naruto but he managed to control his anger towards them and so he punched Yusei in the arm and kicked Crow in the groin.

"What the fuck is your problem." Screamed Crow in agony.

"don't push me out of the way then." hissed Naruto

"Jack look it's your boyfriend again." mocked Yusei.

"How many time to I have to tell he's not my boyfriend now piss off and leave me alone will you."

"aww just 'cos you want to be with Naruto alone."

"HEY", shouted Naruto,"what the fuck is your problem just because he is walking home to my house doesn't mean that were a couple, otherwise what would that make you then."

"yeah but on the first day, I wouldn't be surprised is Jack tried it on with you."

"thank you guys, so much for supporting me." A sarcastic tone Jack said.

Without waiting for another second Yusei grabbed Naruto a flipped him over , Naruto hit his back on the concrete ground, Now this hurt Naruto because as he pulled away from Yusei,With great strength, and manage to stand upright he felt dizzy and shortly later collapsed.

While he was in this state he started to remember all of the painful memories that he had hid deep in his mind so that he would never think of them again , all the times that he was beaten abused , hated and raped for what he was only made him feel like he did there and kept him out of consciousness. His body tried to wake up but he couldn't he felt as though they had drugged him and then another memory appeared the one of the night the people of Konoha had done this when he used "sexy no Justu" to turn into a girl and then because they recognised him, due to the whiskers, and raped him and made him watch until his body just collapsed.

"were in for it now Yusei." whispered Crow.

"Yes well it was your idea in the first place so you're in the shit."

"yeah but look who hit the kid."

"if you both just well enough alone you wouldn't be in this place anyway." snarled Jack.

"He was the one who started it." pleaded Jack and Crow.

"even so do you think the teachers are gonna think that when they see him , bloody unconscious."

Just then they heard Naruto move they thought he might be waking up.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" screamed Naruto sweating a little.

This made Yusei and Crow jump a bit and both Jack and Naruto laugh a lot but suddenly lost interest when they remembered that they were going to Naruto's house and left Yusei and Crow on there own.

While they were walking away from the troublesome aftermath of the "fight" Jack thought of Naruto fainting and how painful his fall must have been to make him wake up screaming and sweating .This had upset Jack to some degree and then remembered what Naruto had said about telling him about why he wore foundation this had cheered him up quiet a bit so he just walked with Naruto silently until they got to Naruto's house.

They finally arrived and Jack was amazed to see that Naruto's house was very small compared to rest of the street. And it looked old and worn , "surely" Jack thought "surely Naruto doesn't live in a shit place like this." He was wrong as Naruto told him this was his house so Jack felt a little embarrassed and ashamed that he had insulted his house.

The outside of his house was old but it was also refined in a sense if you see it more like a haunted mansion, but the walls were bade out of stone and gave it a look of a medieval place. The windows were plain which made the house look most unsettling and an outcast, maybe that is why Naruto lived in the house so it made him feel like he wasn't alone. The door was the normal and basic brown door ,nothing out of the ordinary.

So Naruto let Jack in the house and told him to go to his room as he told him it was to the right. As Jack realised that he lived in a bungalow and felt really stupid about it.

"sit down, why don't you." teased Naruto.

"um sorry whiskers, now you said you would tell me why you wear foundation."

"um... well I wear it because ..."

"because of what."

"well." said Naruto wiping the foundation away with his sleeve. "I wear it because I had a lot of trouble from where I came from and they would hurt me and they would always be able to recognise me even when I changed my appearance and so I wear it because I want to hide away from the pain."

"and you didn't think to do that in Konoha."

"I did but they still recognised me from other things."

"like what?"

"You don't need to know why, OK."

"I guess."

"Naruto do you live here all by yourself?"

"yes."

"don't you ever get lonely."

"Not really I prefer to be alone and away from society so then people can't judge me and hate me for who I am , you're friends showed what I meant."

"I know I'm sorry I had no idea they would do that."

"I know but..." Naruto said his voice trailing away.

"Naruto are you ok, because you seem distant , that is all."

"yeah."

Suddenly Naruto had this strange sensation it was like his body was being taken over, oh no the spirit he though , he knew he had to control it while Jack was still here otherwise the results coulb be bad really bad.

"Jack you have to leave."

"ok but why."

"Just go, go now." pleaded Naruto.

"Why, Naruto just tell me what is going on."

"Just GO please." shouted Naruto.

Jack left wondering what the fuck had got into Naruto's mind and if he had any problems that Jack didn't know about.

Naruto managed to control the demon but not with ease it hurt him to keep it sealed in his body but he didn't want it to hurt anyone not even Yusei and Crow but he didn't mind if it did. He had calmed down feeling weak and distraught it really upset him but all he cared about was Jacks safety more than anyone else and to make sure Jack doesn't hate him for what happened.

Thank you all for reading this chapter it was really hard to do but I appreciate you for reading it please rate,comment just make sure I can see it but this is a crossover if you didn't know and like before it is unusual but I like Naruto and jack and thought they would make a cool couple. Also this was my friends Idea for this couple so if you don't like it then suffer her wrath I love you really steph.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack x Naruto

Hey this is my second chapter hope you enjoy it, may contain swearing ,you have to look for it, violence, self harm and other devious activities.

Jack that night, in bed, Had felt a great lack of sympathy towards Naruto almost hate but he didn't have any idea why, could it of been that in his mind humiliated Naruto by starting a fight with Yusei and Crow or the fact that Naruto had just simply lost the plot, he didn't know and this upset Jack a great deal. A few seconds later he had a sudden happiness even that he felt pleased with Naruto and he couldn't remember why, he was thinking and thinking until it finally came to him. It was because he showed a great manner of kindness by talking to him and even managing to tell him a deep secret, about the reason he had to wear foundation ,this also made Jack laugh a bit and put his mind to rest.

Jack was there for some time thinking about Naruto but strangely he didn't think it was weird but after a while he felt funny it was like he was having a strange compelling feeling for him that he couldn't stop thinking about him but he was too tired to worry and he gently went to sleep.

Naruto however had felt completely different than Jack. Mainly because he had got into a fight and fainted, properly not the best thing to do on the first day of a new school Naruto thought,But he didn't care because all he could think about was what peoples reactions would be when the news would reach the school, He knew it wouldn't be easy to put up with but he would have to mange because he knew anything would be better than being back in Konoha. But he couldn't help being like the outcast in his mind and made him feel ever so depressed.

So what did he decide to do, he decided to go into the kitchen and grab a knife. He didn't know whether to do it or not but his body had already made a decision. The thick metal black sliced into his pale skin and blood oozed out of his arm. He felt the knife in his arm but he felt nothing because he knew he would suffer a greater pain tomorrow when the news broke out. He left it there for some time until he knew he would pass out , so he quickly removed the knife from his arm and put a towel around it so hat no more blood would leave his arm. He staggered to bed feeling ever so weak , Just like that night , but he could just make it in his bed and gently fell to sleep.

The morning sun rose glistening brightly as ever as it did in New domino city and Jack awoke with a rather large smile on his face , but he didn't care he was going to be with Naruto and talk to him and so he decided once he was dressed he would go to Naruto's and walk with him to school, this cheered him and so he dressed really quickly but on the way he fell down the stairs but that didn't put him off. So when he was finally ready he set off to Naruto's.

The morning light really made Naruto smile as it reminded him that he would be going to school and be seeing Jack again and would be able to talk to him once more. But Naruto didn't rush to get dressed , well that was until he heard a knock on the door . So he finished getting dressed and ran down the stairs with some speed And opened the door , with his good arm of course.

Jack had noticed that while he had been standing there Naruto had been holding his left arm and looked he was in discomfort and pain but Jack didn't want to bring it up straight way so he didn't instead he decide to greet Naruto like a long lost friend or of someone of to that degree.

"HEY Naruto." greeted Jack with a warm smile.

"hey.." said Naruto with a weak voice.

"are you... are you alright?" asked Jack.

"yes why?"

"Naruto give me your left arm."

"What why."

"Just give it me OK ."

"OK." said Naruto reluctantly and gave Jack his left arm. Jack started to prod his left arm until he made Naruto whimper a little.

"Show me your arm."

"can we do it inside."

"OK but lets be quick I don't want to be late for school."

Both boys went inside and Jack helped Naruto sit down. But as Jack started to move Naruto's left sleeve upwards he noticed a very large scar on his arm , it looked raw so Jack knew he had only done it recently. Jack knew that Naruto couldn't go to school not like this but what was he going to tell the school , his friends , he couldn't say he was ill because he was fine yesterday any one could tell you that. So he told Naruto to stay where he was and grabbed his phone and called the school telling that Naruto couldn't come in today because Naruto had marks on his arm luckily for him the school said they understand the condition and said was there any family members that could help him , Jack said no and asked if he could . The school reluctantly agreed but said they would send a member of staff to check up on him later in the day.

"Naruto what did you do."

"something stupid."

"Naruto what did you do." demanded Jack.

"I cut myself."

"You did what, you daft bastard why did you do that."

" To relive myself of the pain."

"What pain?!"

"The pain of yesterday, when I acted like such a twat.."

"No you didn't Naruto."

"YES I did, you know it Jack."

Before they could even continue the argument the door knocked. The boys knew that some time had passed but they didn't know how much had actually passed. This had confused the boys and they had left the door for two whole minuets before they started bickering over who should go.

"You go Jack , My arm is fucked." protested Naruto.

"Well it wouldn't be like that if you didn't decide to cut yourself."

"Just go Jack or just let them in."

"Do you know who it is."

" I think the school person."

"Oh OK then."

Jack opened the door to see a thin man with round red spectacles he also had black wavy short hair and was wearing a suit a black suit. Jack had not been pleased about Naruto's attitude to let this person to come in so he stood his ground hoping that he would leave but the man wouldn't, instead he just pushed passed Jack and walked over to Naruto. Naruto had saw this man coming but couldn't tell who he was so he quickly pulled his leave down. The man approached and smiled.

"Hello Naruto." Said the man.

"Mr...Mr Zamia." Naruto said smiling.

"It looks like you got yourself into a bit of bother, doesn't it. "

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about you cutting yourself."

"WHAT, what I never said I was cutting my self."

"I never said you did, the school told me so I said I would go and investigate the circumstances and see what was wrong."

"Jack what did you tell the school." hissed Naruto

"Well you did so I told them."

"And you think that will help me, rather than cause more problems."

"I guess not."

"Naruto it isn't his fault he was worried about your safety."

"Yes it is you know how much I trusted you and you go and tell them."

"You heard me on the phone."

"I thought you said I was ill."

"No I never said that."

"Jack how could you , I thought you were better than that."

"Naruto please." pleaded Mr Zamia

"NO fuck you ,all I wanted was someone I could trust I couldn't could I."

"Naruto all I cared was for you safety."

"If you cared so much why did you tell , if you truly understand me then ."

"I never said I did."

"But I did all I wanted was a friend who didn't hate me for who I actually was."

"Who are you then, what do you mean."

"It doesn't matter I just want to be able to have a friend."

"You do have one, I never left." smiled Jack.

"Are you going to kiss and hug." teased Mr Zamia

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" shouted Naruto

"Now Naruto show me the cut."

Naruto with some effort tried to persuade Mr Zamia that it was only little and didn't need looking at ,but Jack had told Mr Zamia the length and width of the cut and that made him think twice and demanded that Naruto showed him the cut, But it was more gruesome than it was described by Jack before.

"Naruto, what was you thinking?"

"I don't think he was Sir."

"Now, now Jack there's no need for that."

"It was due to this fight."  
"Fight?" asked Mr Zamia

"Naruto you could hardly call it a fight you fainted after the first blow." Objected Jack

"I didn't want to fight anyway." said Naruto

"Naruto how come you fainted?" said Mr Zamia

"It was when the pushed me to the ground and I whacked my head, but when I was able to stand upright I collapsed and everything went so, so dark."

"Hmmm... It still doesn't make sense, you would be in shock but it would have been at some force to make you faint, was it."

"I don't know , all that I remember is being attacked violently."

"Did you see anything , while you were passed out ?"

"No!" Naruto lied.

"Come on tell me I know your lying ."

"Nothing , I promise."

"OK but if you remember anything please let me know it could be important."

"OK."

"Now is that the reason you started cutting yourself."

"Yes...No... I don't know."

"Naruto this is important , is it or not."

"it's a part of it but the other reasons I don't want to talk about."

"OK but if you want to please let me know OK."

After that the conversation fell silent, and Naruto's mood became worse. His eyes had become sullen and sad and this had the same effect on Jack and Mr Zamia as they were silent and it was an awkward few minuets but Mr Zamia Had decided to talk but nobody it seemed wanted to talk to him and it was once more silent.

"Jack, can I talk to you in private please."

"Why?" asked Jack.

"Just come over here, it's important."

So Jack followed him but sensed that something was wrong but he knew he had to follow otherwise he would be annoyed that he didn't know what was going to be said so he followed Mr Zamia to the kitchen, a very small kitchen , It was a blue room with a very old furnished look but undesirable it was.

"Jack what really happened to Naruto, and don't you lie to me like he did.

"Um.. Just what Naruto said really."

"I said don't lie to me."

"I'm not, I know as much as you do."

"What else has Naruto told you."

"Just that he came over here because he had bad problems at his last school."

"Where was it!"

"Where was what ?"

"His last school."

"Konoha, but I don't see why that is important."

"It is very important because we can ask the staff there what had happened there."

"do you think they will."

"I'm not sure but it's worth the try."

"OK ."

"Well goodbye now, Goodbye Naruto."

"GOODBYE SIR" shouted Naruto.

"sir?"asked Jack.

"Yes."

"Do we have to go to school still."

"I will have to pull some strings but I don't think so." smiled Mr Zamia

"Thank you."

"Well I guess I will be leaving now."

"Goodbye sir."

Mr Zamia left the house without making a sound, Naruto had fallen asleep while they were talking but had managed to have some energy but finally slept when he said goodbye to sir and rest his head on the couch. Jack saw Naruto sleeping and felt a sudden burst of happiness due to this but didn't know what to do and so he decided to sit on the floor next to Naruto and fall asleep next to him.

When Naruto awoke he saw Jack next to him asleep on the floor but he didn't want to wake him but when he tripped over him he couldn't help not creating a disturbance and Jack was really annoyed when being awoken so suddenly so he made sure Naruto hit the floor harder than expected. Naruto however took it as a joke and laughed and hit jack lightly on his arms ,they both played together for some time until and they became weak but Naruto had some other ideas. So he decided to squeeze Jack like a doll and hope it would annoy him but Jack just hugged him back, this worried Naruto but laughed for safety.

Then all of a sudden Jack had a sudden change of tone.

"Naruto what really happened in Konoha." asked Jack in a stern tone.

"Just stuff."

"Naruto you need to tell me because if you don't ,then what will you do to yourself."

"I won't."

"You will, you know you will because deep down you won't be able to control it."

"I will ."

"No you won't be able to you know it."

"OK... It's hard to tell , well all I really know is that it all started before I was... even born."

"How?"

"Well if you let me explain you will know, There was a demon spirit it killed people and many wanted to kill it but there was one person, my farther who was able to get rid of it, in a sense, by sealing it within me."

"Why would he do that."

"When my mother had me the spirit had jumped out of her and killed her so to stop it from killing her he out it in me."

"Why couldn't he get rid of it, by killing it."

"The demon was too strong not even my farther could get rid of it."

"Then what happened, after he sealed it in you."

"He disappeared nobody knew where he went, or they wouldn't tell me , They hated me because of this thing and they wanted to kill me a few times they did other times they were unsuccessful."

"How are you still alive, if they killed you."

"Because of the spirit it has powers so it can heal me but I would still feel the pain of death."

"Naruto, I'm so sorry I didn't know."

"No you didn't that is why I didn't want you to know, now if you would please go."

"Naruto I won't tell anyone I promise."

"I know you won't or I will make you suffer to high havens."

"Why do I believe it."

"Because you know I have the demon in my body and when I get angry or just randomly my demon will come and change me."

"Naruto is that why you got angry with me the other day because the demon wanted to come out?"

"Yes..." Naruto said in a child like tone.

"Naruto let me stay with you tonight because I want to make sure you will be alright."

"But what if the demon comes out."

"Then I will have to deal with it won't I." Said Jack in a heroic tone.

So for the rest of that night both boys talked and talked about Naruto's past life and what his life was like but Naruto didn't mind and smiled when Jack would try to bring up a sensitive subject not on purpose but trying to help Naruto to feel better and get used to the pain and realize that things are better than what they first seem, this made Naruto feel so good and so happy but the demon had other ideas.

The spirit came and Jack saw Naruto's red eyes from his once blue, Jack saw this but didn't feel fear instead he felt a great deal of sympathy for Naruto that he had to control this thing and make sure it didn't attack him. But jack saw Naruto struggle and panicked . Big mistake! The demon changed Naruto and mauled him but Jack didn't move instead he just lay there hoping that Naruto could control his urge as this demon but he didn't see that he would .Jack was becoming weaker and weaker until he felt on the point of unconsciousness. But before he did he saw something, something amazing.

Naruto had changed back into his human form but Jack didn't see it for long instead he fell into a long lasting sleep.

This made Naruto ever so worried as he hadn't been able to control his inner demon as quick as he thought he could instead he let it get out and nearly kill Jack. And he felt so stupid that this being was out. He had been able to control it but now it was like he had something on his mind that was distracting him from his concentration of the demon. It had made him think but not in a good way, what if Jack had something to do with it, what if Jack knew what he was doing and wanted Naruto to become this thing this disastrous thing and wanted to kill him, what if he was one of the towns people from Konoha .No it can't be true Jack looked nothing like the people he had seen there, "but wait" Naruto thought " what if that was there plan, what if Jack Really is from Konoha but is really good at disguises." Naruto didn't want to think about it any more and even though it was hard not to he did it. But he still had one problem to solve. What was he going to do with Jack.

Naruto was ever so panicked he just had no idea but he had to think quick otherwise who would know the consequences would be. So he had a plan but not anything full of action in like one of those moveies you see. He decided he would keep Jack in the house until he would talk, but first he would have to find something that would keep Jack in place as Jack was much stronger than Naruto this would be hard so after he would be secure he would have to find some sort of weapon that would intimidate Jack to make him talk.

So Naruto had put his plan into action he had manage to find some sticky tape ans some rope and managed to put Jack on a wooden chair, Then he began wrapping the rope around his thin body but he did this with great care as many times he saw that Jack tried to move in his sleeping form so Naruto worked to the best of his ability, under the circumstances, and managed to secure Jack up really tight and Just in time as he saw that Jack was waking up.

Jack opened his eyes unaware of his surroundings for a while until he saw a familiar face, though hard to recognise at first, he managed to see the yellow spiked hair and the whiskers.

"Naruto, what, what is happening." was all Jack could manage to say with each grasping breath that he could manage.

"Who are you really." Naruto said with hate and anguish.


	3. Chapter 3

`This is part three of my Jack x Naruto fanfic- hope you like it

"What!" Jack said, he was so confused and had no idea what to do he was so scared and so worried that Naruto had become so different so quick emotional and physically and Jack was trapped alone with a madman ,to say, and it frightened him so much he wanted to cry and be back with his dad. He never thought he would think like that ever again but now it was his ideal place at least there he knew what was going to happen to him but here he didn't for all he knew Naruto could want to kill him. But he knew it would be alright in a strange way he had wanted to kill himself many a time before and now would be the perfect chance to do that, but he didn't think Naruto would do it but what would it make him, monster just like his dad.

"Tell me where you came from, tell me who sent you!" Asked Naruto once more he was so certain that Jack was hiding something but he wanted to know as soon as so he kept Jack firm in the ropes and made sure it was so, so tight.

"Naruto what do you mean please tell me, what do you mean."

"How would I turn into a demon , I only turn into that if I am distracted or you would be from Konoha , Now tell me."

"You know you said two options, a. if you were distracted or b. if I was a person from Konoha and judging from how you look I couldn't be anything like a person from Konoha."

"Jack.", said Naruto realising his mistake but he knew it was his own accord after all Naruto did say it himself ,"I'm so sorry, it was just that I've never changed like that before so quick not even in Konoha..."

"HEY, UNTIE ME." Jack said interrupting Naruto's apology.

"O.k But promise not to tell anyone please, that I did this I am so sorry it was just that I thought you were..."

"I know and I won't but please just untie me I can't feel my arms"

This was true as Naruto could see, the white arms and white feet but wasn't going to budge.

Jack was getting really impatient with Naruto and really pissed off as he was beginning to lose all feeling in his body, "but it still could be worse." Jack thought , but for a strange moment he actually liked the feeling of being tied up it almost pleased him but he didn't let it show.

So Naruto had gave in and started to untie him as fast as he could manage but he was so worried if Jack would tell about what he did ,he slowed down and started to think if he should let him go, but he decided he should and freed Jack.

"Naruto, why did you do that."

"Jack, are you OK and I'm so sorry it was like I had no control of what I did, like I was being controlled by another being."

"Your demon maybe?"

"Maybe but I don't understand it."

"Don't understand what?"

"No it doesn't matter."

"OK but i'm going to go, before you try and tie me up."

"Jack, please."

"No Naruto, I don't care about the demon all I care about is my fucking safety now I'm going, but I won't tell if that is what you are worried about."

"Thank you." was all Naruto managed to say.

Jack left the daunting house feeling more afraid of Naruto than he did the first day when Naruto had asked him to leave so suddenly, even though he knew this was not his fault it still made him feel very uneasy. So as he walked he started to think whether to tell anyone about this or should he keep it to himself.

When he got home he decided to go into his room and find his dairy because if he wrote it in there , he knew he would feel much more secure and safe plus he wouldn't be telling anyone else "technically" and he would be happier.

He went into his room and found that it wasn't going to be easy to find, as the room was covered from the floor to the bed it was all covered in clothes. He searched and he searched for hours upon end until he found what he thought was the dairy at least it looked like it with the same child like writing of his name and the same texture of the cover he still wasn't sure until he looked in and found a particular extract in it that made him think otherwise, this is what he had wrote.

_Dairy of Jack,_

_Today it happened again, It happened again. He touched me funny first he told me it was a little game but that was until he started rubbing my leg. He told me to enjoy it but how could I ?, it was so horrible so frightening why would he do this to me ? What have I done wrong? Does he hate me? Dairy I'm so worried if he will keep doing this will you help. Mum why did you go you would tell him to stop, why leave me with him if you knew , you would take him away to the police and made sure he wouldn't do it again to me, mummy please come home protect me from this monster you leave me with. Why do I write in this dairy if I end my life he won't come near me , he won't be able to and I would be ever so happy, I hope one day I will be able to give it to the police and they will punish him and make him pay. If someone reads this please get help and call the police make him go away, If I read this again please do something don't be so stupid like I did. _

Jack read it again and again until he couldn't bear it any more but he stilled wanted to write it so that he would know he would feel ever so better and be again once more at peace. So he decided to write the days events but not in a negative effect but more as a observation on Naruto's behaviour but he would be discrete so that if Naruto does see it he won't be able to know. So he started to write and this is a summery of what he wrote.

_Dairy of Jack,_

_Naruto's behaviour , changing into a nine tailed beast has left me in a most peculiar way, he is a wired boy but his past is most to blame for this. But my past is no better that I can say and it pains me as I write each aching word that I say , but I am so sorry that I do this I know this will not help or benefit me in anyway but only gives me guidance of my future choices, as many other things will do, but as I write it gives me the strange sensation as I felt many years ago and that pain made me feel ever so weak but that was the past and I won't let it happen to me again I know I am so much better than this and it will show when I am ever so older and wiser. But I don't think, even now I have the strength to to tell the police but I feel so sorry that if Mr Zamia does try to find out about the school in Konoha what will happen to Naruto, will they come for him or worse and what if they try to find Naruto's parents because when Mr Zamia was there I sensed that Mr Zamia knew that Naruto had been left as a child, abandoned , alone. What if they try to take him back to Konoha ? I don't know and after what happened today I don't think that would be best but who am I nothing really. So I write only a few more words- Naruto you are ever so brave telling me that know it must be so hard, so difficult but that is why I like you for your courage and trust._

He finished this passage feeling worse than he did before but he knew that it would help him not straight away but in the long run, well that is what he thought anyway. So he decided that when it suited them he would tell Naruto and would be ever so happy about it, he knew he would but for now at least he would have to live with the pain of being alone, for now.

But during this time his body wanted something else , sleep, but his mind didn't want to each time he thought he was safe his farther would come and "visit" him and decide to "play" with Jack. This had made Jack ever so frightened to sleep as he would see the image of that monstrous beast he called his dad the man who he once loved and cherished had been turned away from him , but his body was in charge now and he couldn't resist it and he fell on his bed and slept and slept.

Naruto sat there on the couch thinking about his erratic behaviour towards Jack and how he was, so stupid and like such a fool but he knew it was wrong but he wanted to know but he never once thought of the consequences and if he did not a lot. He felt ever so depressed but he promised Jack, well told him, that he could control it but now it was all he wanted to do. To feel that thrill of the blade slicing into his skin and letting all the blood ooze out of his body until there was nothing left to feel and for him to be nothing, nothing like he was.

But the demon had sensed this and had changed Naruto's behaviour as much as he could but Naruto had still grabbed a knife from the kitchen and was holding it in his hand. How tempting, he thought as he imagined the blood falling out of his wrists oh how it exited him so, so much but the demon had made sure Naruto couldn't harm himself any further and controlled Naruto until Naruto could control his own threatening urges once more, each time the demon thought Naruto could, but no it wasn't meant to be after many attempts he had controlled Naruto to some degree and made sure Naruto couldn't harm himself. This had tiered them both out so much but Naruto wanted to make sure Jack was OK but he didn't know how he would talk to him until school but what if he didn't want to talk to him what if he told, even though he had promised not to, everyone about his past or even worse .

But he was once again consumed by the fear of this but the sleepiness that he felt compromised the fact of this and as Naruto wanted to know what the result would be his body and spirit had all together had a much different idea , one that not even with the greatest strength could change. Because all he did next was stagger a few more steps and collapse on the floor not knowing what would happen next.

Mr Zamia had told the school about his findings, well what he deemed suitable anyway, and told them that he would visit Konoha to see if he could gather any new information about Naruto and see if they could explain the sudden change in Naruto's behaviour because , he thought that there must have been some drastic change in his life over a period of time to make him act like that. Also Naruto didn't look like the kind of boy who would do that for no apparent reason. Also he thought about Naruto and why there were no parents at the house, at least it didn't look like that and the fact hat Naruto didn't once mention the fact that he had them or they would be worried. But he also knew it would be some time before he would be in Konoha but he started to worry for Naruto's behaviour , what if he decides to do it again? What if i'm too late? Mr Zamia shook his head and tried to get rid of those thoughts it had worked for a while but in the back of his mind they kept appearing to him.

But he had to let the school know more but who were they to listen, who were they , he didn't have a lot of evidence to back this up and he knew if he let on any more Naruto sooner or later would get bullied.

The next day Naruto had felt so happy to go to school even he knew he didn't have anything to be happy about , he thought it must have been because of the fact he had tied Jack up and had control over his body and in a strange way it made him feel so crazed having the choice to kill someone and there was nothing that they could do , then he thought of the blood oozing out of his skin and he thought what if he had done that to jack , how much pain would he be in but Naruto didn't care all he wanted to see was the blood again to get that sick thrill of it, and the smell how it intoxicated his very body oh how much fun it would be to watch him die! Oh it would be so much fun and then he would kill all the people in Konoha for making him become this thing worse than the spirit could of ever been.

But the thought of school had made his mind drift into reality ,and he left for school not feeling happy or sad just confused and he didn't know why, but he didn't fear it he just accept it.

Jack had woke up in a more darker mood and angry maybe it was the fact that he had been tied up by Naruto and been left for dead , basically and Naruto would of left him there and killed him if he didn't point out the mistake in Naruto's argument , if it wasn't for that he would have been dead. But he didn't want anything seem wrong in their friendship especially to Yusei and Crow, because he knew that they were so jealous about their relation ship together as friends and nothing more. But he wanted to despise Naruto but each time he remembered his face of fear when he turned into a nine tailed beast of horror and for that of many reasons is why he wanted to look after Naruto and protect him because they both had none else. But he was still thinking about this when he saw that he had a few messages.

-10 from Crow- Where are you?, are you OK?, are you with your boyfriend?, Talk to us as soon as you get this, Yusei says hi, Yusei wants to know why you weren't in, everyone is talking about Naruto and you not being in, Is Naruto OK?, I want to know why you have been ignoring us and don't lie like you did last time.

-2 from Yusei- Where are you?, Did Crow tell you that I said hi?.

Jack didn't reply as he was too busy getting ready for school but his body was too numb to feel anything at the moment but all that he could think about was that poor boy whose actions had lead him to the madness of the actions that he had preformed the other day, that he just decided to leave the house and quickly get to school so he wouldn't be late, but he just wanted Yusei and Crow to leave him alone as they wouldn't even if he asked.

At school Naruto's mood darkened and took a more sinister turn because he had become ore crazed like he did the other day but these impulses were more frequent than the time with Jack, so what could be making him like this, Yusei and Crow he thought , it must be them it must, it must and he was right as they charged passed him and sent him flying all over the room.

"Hey , watch where you're going!"shouted Naruto

"Sorry."

"NOT" they teased.

Then both boys stopped and turned to Naruto and started walking towards him. Naruto started to feel worried not because he might have to fight with them but because his impulses stronger and stronger with each step they took. Closer and closer they came and stronger and stronger his impulses were until he knew he would become like he did the other day but before he could do anything it was too late they were already here.

"Hey, Naruto sorry for rushing into you like that." said Crow meaningfully.

"Do you think I care about your stupid apology."

"Wow Naruto there's no need to be like that." said Yusei

"Like I said before , Do you think I care."

"Come on Crow lets leave this jackass alone."

"Aw can't you stand up to a twelve year old boy."

"Don't push it Naruto."

"Fine I won't but i'm just... ugh wha what happened?"

"Huh?" Said both boys in confusion.

"Doesn't matter, well anyway i'm going to class. See you later."

"See you then?"

For the rest of that day Naruto's mood had become more happier and his impulses were no more and once again he was left in isolation, apart from the odd person asking where he had been so he had told them , he was ill and the school told him to stay at home. But the isolation gave him plenty of time to think about the day and what he would do for the rest of the day. Then after a few hours it was lunch and he packed all his equipment into his bag and walked off into the canteen .

Jacks day was very unusual first of all he noticed that Yusei and Jack were very quiet but he didn't question it and he was very pleased with that. However during the second lesson a girl had tried to flirt with him, but he just ignored her but she seemed persistent ant to flirt but she soon realised she wasn't going to get anywhere with him so she decided to wait until he was in a crowd to lure him in. So the rest of the day went pretty smoothly . Lunch had come around and Jack set off to the canteen.

He searched , and searched for him and was going to give up when he bumped into him and he felt so happy strangely but didn't mind it, in fact he enjoyed it and blushed a little and had felt ever so hot and sweaty his hands sticky but he knew Naruto had saw it and hoped it he thought he was angry and luckily he did because he looked more shy and timid , so Jack pushed him a little until they reached their seat they had yesterday.

"So how have you been Naruto?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you managed to control yourself."

"Sort of , I think. Well not really."

"What do you mean Naruto?"

"Well it was Yusei and Crow and they annoyed me , and I changed my voice or something like that..."

"Hey Jack." said the girl

"Look Elise I don't fancy you so go away."

"Aw are you shy?" Elise teased

"No i'm not now go away."

"Okay is that how you want to play it.!"

"Play what?"

"Oh come on you know there's something between us."

"I've been here for three days."

"Well do you want to go out with me or not?"

"NO OK."

"What are you a faggot?"

"Isn't that a fruit."

"God you're stupid."

"Then why would you want to go out with me."

"Oh fuck off"

Then Elise walked away in a stubborn mood and the boys were left alone , apart from the crowds that surrounded the rest of the canteen that is.

"Finally she's gone." said Jack in relief.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

"So how have you been in class?"

"Nothing happened , like bad I mean ."

"Wow when you're telling the truth your speaking goes to shit."

"hehe, so that girl , Elise do you fancy her."

"No, why would I she's a slapper."

"What's a slapper"

"A person who sleeps around with people to get attention and a quick shag.

"Oh , ok, What did she mean by faggot."

"A fruit silly."

"No she didn't because she called you stupid afterwards."

"OK she meant it as a gay person, I just wanted her to leave me alone."

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Gay!"

"Do you think I would tell you if I was?"

"Well I told you about my life."

"OK but the truth is I don't know ok so don't tell anyone."

"Do you fancy me?"  
"Would you like me to."

"Um is that a question or a statement."

"No it's a number, what do you think."

"I don't think I would like you to."said Naruto."But thanks for the offer."

"Yeah ok but stop being polite like that it is so creepy."

"OK but um... please don't ask me that again or I will tell someone."

"Oh come on I was only asking and why would I ? I already know the answer."

"OK but I have to go class will be starting soon."

So Naruto had set off to class still thinking about the talk he had with Jack and wondered to himself , what if i'm gay ?what would I tell Jack? Then he thought why would he tell Jack but his thoughts drifted away from that when he heard the bell go. His favourite lesson maths but in that lesson there was a teacher he hadn't seen before , not Mr Zamia who he liked but some old hag who couldn't even do what was on the teacher thing with all the information on it. And so he didn't learn anything he just did some basic stuff he had learnt with Mr Zamia. He started to wonder where he was but the old hag couldn't help him she just said he was on holiday but he knew she was lying she was too nervous and he didn't like her so he didn't trust what she said. Apart from that the rest of the day went pretty easily , no one bothered him not even asking him where he had, been it was heaven for Naruto once again not the centre of attention and being raped, mauled or worse.

The rest of Jack's day went from bad to worse Firs of all everyone knew that he had rejected her and they all started having a go at him but it was mainly what Elise had said but he just laughed at her and went up to her and told her to stop getting the attention she wanted , the attention seeking whore. This had made her so angry but he didn't care all he waned was what she had tried to do to him but backfire it onto her and amazingly everyone was either on his side now or silent. So that was the first problem over with but he still had to deal with Yusei and Crow because it had seemed they had outgrown their silence from before and decided to be more annoying and more loud-mouth than before.

"So Jack is it true?"

"What is true Crow."

"That you rejected Elise."

"Who the slag, yes I did."

"Why she is like the most popular girl in the school."

"She maybe Yusei but I don't fancy her so there" Jack said with smugness." So if you want me to I will ask her out for you."

"Nah I wouldn't go near her, she's a slag. And anyway what's up with Naruto?"

"I don't know he seemed annoyed , he's just tiered."

"You can say that again, Yusei will back me up on this he went physco."

"Yes he did and then he said he didn't remember what he had said, or at least no clue."

"Why would he do that?"

"We don't know that is why we asked you."

"Maybe he still holds a grudge."

The bell went and the end of the day began , but Yusei and Crow wouldn't stop asking him question and followed him all the way home , they tried to get in the house but he wasn't having it.

Naruto on his way home wasn't so successful because when he was walking a group of boys gathered around him and stopped him in his tracked.

"What's your problem" said one of the boys.

"What!"

"Why did you upset Elise like that."

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else."

"Well aren't you Jack."

"No, i'm Naruto"

"Sorry."

And there and then the boys left him to be and Naruto continued on his way home.


End file.
